One day at demigod high
by Amazing girl 55
Summary: Percy Jackson Hates school for four reasons. Reason one, he can't show his powers to anyone. Reason two he gets expelled constantly because of monsters. Reason three he is considered strange. Reason four is his dyslexia is always made fun of. What happens when he goes to a school where everyone has those problems, the problems of a demigod?


Hey guys I'm new to fanfiction so go easy on me. This is a one shot for a crazy dream Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth could have had.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Percy's point of view

"Lollipops are so much better than chocolate!"

"I am ashamed of you, death breath, you don't like chocolate! Chocolate is the best, I don't think you have been living in the underworld, I think you have been living under a rock."

"I agree with kelp head on this one what is so great about lollipops? Besides ice cream is truly the best."This is how the days of summer passed by for Thalia, Nico, and I. It was a little childish(oh who am I fooling it was super childish) but with the Titan war over and Thalia taking a summer vacation from the hunt, what else was there to do?

Line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break

One day I was walking around with Annabeth when we saw Nico talking with Thalia and saw something strange … they were holding hands! I realized that now that the great prophecy had passed, there was no real reason for Thalia to stay with the hunt, especially if she liked someone, so she must have quit.

We decided to join them and started another discussion about which snack was most awesome with Annabeth agreeing with me that chocolate is the best. Suddenly there was a white flash and all four of us disappeared. Out of nowhere we got the knowledge that we were going to a demigod school(which was opened for half-bloods that passed all of camp's tests).

You would think that it would be small because there were only 70 demigods in total and even less that actually graduated all the classes, but somehow I easily saw hundreds of kids. Nobody looked at us twice, and considering we just came out of some portal, that was strange.

"Do we have to go?" Nico whined, but stopped when he saw the combined looks of annoyance from his three best friends.

With one accord we walked in together one hands casually holding our book bags(that also appeared out of nowhere), although nobody looked at us earlier they certainly noticed us now, and a bunch of people came forward greeting us personally, even though we didn't know many of them.

But not everyone we saw was friendly. Five minutes after we entered the building, I watched some guy who was as ugly as the Minotaur(probably a son of Ares) bully a little kid, who must have been a son of Hectate(goddess of magic) because there was a force field keeping the older boy unable to get physical with the kid.

"Let's go help him." I motioned to the kid(who I just recognized to be 12 year old Harold), whose force field had failed seconds ago.

"Whatcha think ya doin?" The bully(who I also recognized to be 16 year old Josh) said, once Percy got in between the two.

"Protecting an innocent person.

"He ain't no innocent, he tripped me in front of my siblins, and they laughed , I can't bully them but he has no power to stop me." Came Josh's grammatically incorrect answer.

"Dude how in the world did you get into this school, you can't even talk correctly." Nico piped up innocently, from my left, still holding hands with Thalia.

Just as he was about to answer the warning bell rang, so instead he challenged me to a sword fight after school in the arena(the school was a all year round, with rooms to sleep in) and said that when I don't show or I lose up, he will continue bullying kids.

"And if I win" I asked, even though I knew it was a when not if, which Annabeth took her lovely time to point out.

"Oh, you don't have any chance of winnin anythin, who do you think you are? Hero and savior of the world? Yeah right!" Josh said, and started wondering why my friends were tryin, oh I meant trying(at leastI can say the letter g).

"Oh you respect him? Well your looking at him." I wondered what he would say to that. After ten seconds of looking me up and down and my friends' reactions, his eyes widened as he realized I was telling the truth, hastily called off the challenge and promptly ran to his first class.

"Nico will you do the honors?" Annabeth asked after checking her watch and seeing there was only a minute left till class started. Nico nodded and shadow traveled us right into our first class, monster identification.

Line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break

It was lunchtime, nothing could go wrong after half of the teachers trying to blow my head off(literally, they were monsters), the new kids realizing I was the Percy Jackson and tons of boys asking Annabeth out. And of course when I say nothing can go wrong it means everything will go wrong, like it said in Murphy's (Annabeth was talking about some dude that said that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, he was probably talking about my life) law.

Turns out I was right, Harold was mad (which I still don't understand why)at me for making him look like a wimp and put a curse on me so anything I ate emptied my stomach rather than filled, until the end of the school day. So I had to go to sword fighting class with an empty stomach, but luckily I had so much skill it did not affect much, especially with Achilles' curse. Nobody stood a chance against me, well not Nobody(reference to sea of monsters), nobody, but Nobody was the only one that actually is able to beat me, since we've been fighting together for so long.

"How's your stomach feeling,Kelp head?" Thalia teased, and then tensed when she noticed a water fountain standing nearby. I smirked(a playful one, of course), raised my hand and twisted it, while this would do nothing for anyone else, I was the son of Poseidon and controlling water was like breathing later.

Ten seconds later we were all (except Annabeth) either wet, electrified, or half pulled in to the shadows.

"The Athena children should have had those powers, at least we would have known not to abuse them." Annabeth said, slightly showing her hubris(her fatal flaw), glaring at all of us.

"Hey sixth period is about to start we better get a move on." Thalia realized, not wanting to exhaust her boyfriend any further, with shadow travel.

Line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break

The rest of the day went off without a hitch,or at least without a disaster. Turns out Harold was lying when he put the curse on me so I hadn't had lunch for no reason.

When the school day ended we all decided to go to the arena for extra fighting practice, and decided to spar. I was beating Annabeth, but just barely. I looked over to see Thalia and Nico talking seriously.

Nico's point of view

"So you officially quit the hunt? Like completely, we won't have problems with vengeful maiden goddesses and huntresses?" I asked Thalia carefully, because they used to be her mistress and friends, after all no one wants a angry Thalia after them.

"Yep, they are okay with it, since I didn't join the hunt for the normal reason. But they did tell me to tell you that if you hurt me in any shape or form you will have to deal with vengeful maiden goddesses and huntresses(including me), and mad king of the gods." Came her supposed sarcastic response, but I had a feeling she was 100 % serious.

We both leaned in at the same time and right when our lips were about to touch…

"Death breath, wake up!" It was all a dream. That meant Thalia And I were never a couple.

Aphrodite's point of view

Oh yeah I hope you all enjoyed switching places with people from an alternative timeline. I decided to make them all think it was a dream so they wouldn't realize that there are alternative timelines.

The End

So what did you guys think? If I get enough positive reviews I will post a sequel. Please don't give me a bunch of negative reviews again otherwise this really will be the last story I ever post. Also the sequel, if I decide to post it would be about the big three kids and Annabeth from the alternative timeline the four in my story experienced camp life for the first time in months. I decided not to make Aphrodite a ditzy airhead, because seriously she is a goddess, she is supposed to be smart! I know the Ares kid had some bad grammar, but I just wanted to make him sound more stupid. I know Ares never backs away from a fight, but I wanted to make Josh a coward as well. By the way Josh and Harold are original characters, I just thought up their names at the second, sorry if any Josh reading this is offended. I give a shoutout to

CanwejustTALKaboutbooks.

Read her awesome stories. Bye bye


End file.
